


Don't lie to me

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, References to Suicide, Spanking, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard says something he winds up regretting when James pulls him over his knee and gives him a good swatting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't lie to me

Richard wasn’t use to the position he found himself. He was usually watching instead of being punished. He was a good boy. He brushed his teeth when his big brother asked. He helped clean the kitchen when he saw it needed done and he never, never ever talked back but everything had an exception and today he’d made that mistake. 

He didn’t say anything that wretched like Jim could when he got going. Jim could string cuss words together like a sailor only twice as fast and with a lot more body motion. Richard had just been curious. He wanted to know what he could get away with so when James came in to kiss him good morning he said, “It’s not a good morning. Don’t lie to me. I wish I was dead.” 

Melodramatic quite possibly still it was very much true, Richard had bruises from his father around his neck and wrist from the night before’s beating, his heart jumped with every noise that came from down stairs and Jim’s gentle breathing beside him didn’t do anything to calm him. When he saw James’s face he knew he’d stepped too far. The gentle brown eyes that had soothed him so many nights were lit with rage that burned holes into Rich’s skin. He’d tried to say sorry, that he was kidding but it was no use. James scooped him up out of the covers, pulled down his brother’s cotton boxers and bent him over his knee. 

“James don’t hurt me!” He cried, squirming and kicking his legs in panic. He’d seen Jim take a swatting, seen how red and sore his bum was once James stopped. James was fair but he was also thorough and he knew just how much his babies could take. 

“Why would it matter if I hurt you Richard? You want to kill yourself!” Richard keened and stopped moving. He hadn’t meant it. “That’s better. I’m going to spank some sense into you, you can’t go around talking like that. What happens if Jim hears you, or father hmm? They’ll make it happen for sure.”

“I-I’m S-sorry Jamie!” He sobbed and nuzzled his nose against his brother thigh. He hadn’t meant it. It was just a joke.

The first slap crashed down on Richard’s seat spot and he gave a muffled little cry. It stung more than hurt and the pain was short lived but the embarrassment and James’s disappointment stayed and fueled the tears that poured from Rich’s eyes. The swats came fast and hard, each one adding to the small fire building in Richard’s back side. He jumped with each hit and made a small noise like a wounded animal.

“I’m sorry!” He chanted once the pain got too much. “I’m so so sorry James! James please!” His brother didn’t make a noise. The spanking seemed to carry on much longer than any Jim had taken. Richard bucked, thrashed and squirmed to get away from James’s hand but it found him all the same. The sharp nose of flesh hitting flesh filled their room echoing off the thin walls surely loud enough for the neighbors to know Richard was getting a swift spanking. They were probably gossiping about how naughty the boys in the next flat were. It had been only the night before they’d heard screams and pleads when Da had beating Richard and Jim senseless. 

“I’m sorry…” Richard whined. To his surprise he wasn’t slapped again. “I’m sorry…” He wasn’t a naughty boy. He tried so hard to be good. 

“It’s alright Richie, you’re alright. You’re my good boy again.” James kneaded his brother’s bum between his hands doing his best to rub out some of the hurt. “I forgive you but you can’t say things like that.”

“I know. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” 

“I know but you can’t leave me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have writers block. I suck. Afkljadsklf


End file.
